Lee and Sakura´s baby problem!
by coolRiku
Summary: Kakashi-sesei, Sasuke and Naruto, I´m pregnant." Sakura said. (another SakuxLee fic...,again...)warning language!
1. Default Chapter

So here is my next story…also a SakuraxLee paring. And sorry for my spelling and grammar…please read and enjoy!

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...

* * *

Chapter 1- What´s wrong?

* * *

Lee and Sakura´s baby problem!

Sakura was crying. Tears running down her slightly flushed cheeks. With her snorting and sobbing she had manage to scare the living hell out of Naruto. They where sitting in a Ramen bar and eating lunch.

"Sakura-chan what´s wrong?" Naruto asked with concern as he held out another napkin too her.

"No, no nothings wrong I´m just fine, only thinking…thinking…huh…UHAHHAA!" Sakura said and then started to cry again.

"Ne, ne! Sakura-chan you´re crying again, what´s wrong I can help you." Naruto tried again. He diden´t get it. When Sakura first came she was really happy, laughing, joking and talking about all the things she wanted to eat. And then she started to cry. Naruto was so confused.

"Sakura-chan …" he began" Is it about Lee?"

"Oh Lee! I wounder when hes coming back I miss him so much." Sakura said happily again with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"_Wow now she´s happy again? What the fuck is going on here!"_ Naruto thought to himself. Suddenly they both heard a well know voice behind them.

"Yo!"

"Oh Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said happily as she turned around to greet her former sensei.

"Good day Naruto, Sakura, so what´s up?" He took a seat next to Naruto and took out his favourite book "Come Come Paradise".

"Well nothing really…" Sakura said thoughtfully. Naruto stared at her wasent she just crying like creasy?

"Well Naruto how do you like the book he?" Kakashi asked Naruto who was blushing madly, and Sakura was giving him suspicious looks.

"What book?" she asked staring at Naruto.

"Hmm…just a book, nothing special at all…" he said trying to shake her of the subject. And that's when he saw Sasuke walk around on the street.

"Hey, hey! Sasuke-baka over here!" he screamed and waved his hands in the air. Sasuke saw them and went over to them.

"Hn, what are all three of you doing here?" he asked "happy" as ever.

"Oh me and Naruto where having lunch and then Kakashi-sensei came, care to join us?" she asked, meanwhile she took Naruto´s glass with coke and drank it.

"Nani, nani! Sakura-chan that's my coke you´re drinking." He said and pointed to the glass.

"I know, but I coulden´t keep myself." She said. And then she come to think of the last time she had been drinking a coke was with Lee, and that made her cry again.

"Naruto-dope, what did you do too her." Sasuke asked Naruto as they both and Kakashi stared at the crying Sakura.

"I diden´t do anything, shes been crying now and then since she came." Nasruto said

"Hmmm…is there any reason for this behaviour?" Kakashi asked.

"Like, like I don´t know she hasen´t said anything…" Naruto was now starting to panic, this wasent like the Sakura he used to know, what was happening to her. _"Oh my god! What am I supposed to do, what´s wrong with her!"_ he thought.

"_Probebly because Lee´s out on a mission, she must miss him, a month is a long time…"_ Sasuke thought.

"What´s wrong with her, and why do this feel so familiar? Ah, she must be worried about Lee of course…or she has her period." Kakashi thought to himself. 

Sakura was well aware of their thoughts and their stares and she was fed up with it. "Okay idiots stop stare at me. What´s the problem do I have a giant zit on my face or what!" Sakura screamed out, she was now very angry you could tell that from the big dark cloud above her head.

"Sakura-chaaaan…we where wondering how you´re doing, you seemed a bit off lately…" Naruto began but was hopping that Kakashi or Sasuke would continue, but it never came and to his surprise Sakura answered his question.

"You wanna know what´s wrong? Well I´ll tell you what´s wrong." She took a pause and then continued "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke …I´m pregnant." With that said she stormed out from the ramen bar and run off. The three males where left there staring at her empty chair.

"So…that explains the mood swings…" Kakashi said "No wonder they felt familiar my wife hade the same ones…"he said thoughtfully, while Sasuke and Naruto stared at him as if he where an idiot…

* * *

There finally done, I made this on the night so there maybe allot of mistakes on it but please don't hate me for that. Now please REVIEW!

There will be another chapter some day…but it will have to wait a while since I have so much homework…

Ta ta! or (goodnight...)


	2. Sasuke´s and Naruto´s way of celebration

Well here´s the next chapter, I would like to apologise for my English spelling and grammar.

Please read on…Oh and I´m having Inner Sakura in this fic too now…

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE "BARBIE GIRL" LYRICS I´M USING IN THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 2- Sasuke´s and Naruto´s way of celebration...

* * *

"Did she really say that she was pregnant?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke had moved them self too a bar and sat there thinking about life and drinking Sake…Kakashi had left hours ago saying something about picking up his kid from school. They where still in shook but working their way out of it.

"Yes, she did…" Sasuke answered as he took another sip from his sake.

"Oh, thought so…" Naruto said.

They where all at the age of twenty-two. They weren't Kakashi´s students anymore. Sasuke was now a Jounin, he was supposed to have his own genin team now but he failed them on the bell test (his so cruel) just like the genin team before them. Naruto was in the ANBU squad, and has been there for a while. Both of them where still singles, Sasuke because he still diden´t have time for that kind of things, and Naruto because he was so damn clueless when it came to women. Of course he always went after the wrong ones.

Suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke where interrupted in their thoughts by no other than the Hokage herself. She was slightly pink on her cheeks and she was very happy to see them.

"Well hello there boys!" she said

"AHHH! Look Sasuke it´s the old hag!" Naruto screamed out and pointed at Tsunade.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD HAG? I AM THE HOKAGE OF THIS VILLAGE YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME!" Tsunade screamed at Naruto as she slapped him across his face. Sasuke only stared at the two of them and thinking that things never really changes…

"OWWW! OLD HAG! That hurts…" Naruto said as he had his hands on his burning face.

"I know. It was supposed too do that." She said as she took a seat next too Sasuke ignoring the "old hag" comment. "So what´s up anything fun?" she asked the two, as she ordered another sake bottle.

"Well we are celebrating…" Naruto said.

"Really, what?" Tsunade asked a bit curiously.

"Hn, Sakura´s pregnant." Sasuke said

"Oh…was that all…?" Tsunade said and drank right out of her sake bottle. But then it hit her what Sasuke actually had said and she screamed out in shook "SAKURA IS PREGNANT!" Tsuande mange to scare everyone in the bar with her sudden act.

"But that's good news, LETS PARTY!" she screamed out, and out of no where there came music and dancers, now everyone in the bar knew that Sakura was pregnant, and there was a big party going on…too bad Sakura diden´t know that there was a party for her…

And soon everyone in Konoha knew all exept one namely Lee.

Sakura coulden´t get too sleep. She was feeling guilty for telling her team before she told Lee, but she had to tell someone. Sakura thought back too when she and Lee had gotten together, it was about four years ago and she had been eighteen back then and Lee had been nineteen. The years flew by so fast and now she was pregnant with his child, she couldn´t stop herself from smiling. Until she got a strange feeling in her throat.

"_Oh no!"_ she thought as she rushed up from her bed and into the bathroom. _"Ah,_ _is it too much to ask for too get to keep something that I eat?"_ she thought to herself when she got out to the kitchen. _"Ooh! I wonder if I have any beans left…"_ she wonder. But was interrupted by a song that someone sang in her hallway up to her apartment.

Sakura slowly open the door and what she saw would make her die of laugh if she whasen´t attached by hormones. There in her hallway was Naruto and Sasuke standing and almost hugging each other as they sang Barbie Girl in their own way…obviously they where really drunk.

"I´m a ninja boy, in the ninja world

Life with training, it´s fantastic!

You can kick my ass, I´ve got plenty of them!" Naruto screamed/ sang out.

"Come on Naruto, let´s go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Naruto, let´s go drinking!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)" Sasuke sang. They where about to turn around and walk (stumble) away, When they suddenly notice that Sakura was in the doorway.

"HEY! Look Sasuke, it´s Bakura!" Naruto screamed happily and pointed into the wall (thought he was pointing at Sakura).

"Nope. That's not her." Sasuke said after staring at her a loooong time.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Sakura screamed, she was obviously angry at them for coming to her in the night drunk.

"Ohhhhh…so it was Hakura…you´re good Naruto." Sasuke said and scratched his forehead.

"Yeah! I´m good…care to join us Gakura…?" Naruto said and continued to look at the wall beside him, Sasuke whasen´t looking at all he had his eyes closed and hummed on some song.

"You…you´re drunk! Both of you!" Sakura said a bit in shook. She had seen Naruto drunk before, but Sasuke drunk…that was just wrong.

"Nha…just you´re imagination Takura." Sasuke slurred out.

"MY NAME IS SAKURA! AND YOU´RE GOING TOO BED!"

"NOOOO! Not bed, I wanna fly…" Naruto wined.

"You´re gonna by what?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.

"That's it I´ve had enough with you!" Sakura said and slammed the door in their faces. When she turned around, she heard a big **THUMP!** Sakura turned around again and open the door. There on the floor where her drunken old team meats.

"_I should leave them here." _she thought to herself. **YEAH! NEVER MESS WITH A PREGNANT WOMAN, HA HAA!**´ Inner Sakura screamed._ "But I can´t do that I´m too nice…"_ she thought again.** ´NICE, MY BUTT! LEAVE THEM THEY DESERVE IT!´** Ignoring her inner voice, Sakura went too a closet and pulled out two mattres and some blankets and pillows. Then she dragged them in and took of there shoes.

"_There… I´m done, aren't I a perfect team member?" _she asked herself. **YEAH! TEAMWORK! SCREW YOU KAKASHI! I´M THE BEST! **Her inner self screamed out.

After this night adventure Sakura went to bed and soon fell asleep dreaming about Naruto and Sasuke dancing in pink dresses under a rainbow with white rabbits jumping around and some was even on fire…odd, heh…

When Sakura woke up the following morning she was pretty happy until she remembered that she had two team meats with, probably big hang over in her living room.

"_Urgh…I don´t whant to see them now…"_ Sakura thought as she went out from her room. And there they where sleeping like angels, or maybe not, they looked like shit both of them.

"_Guess they wont be eating breakfeast , heh..."_ She thought as she made her way threw the mess they had made. When she saw Sasuke lying there she came to think of her crush she had on him for years. It had ended long before she knew it but she came to understand it about four yreas ago when she and Lee had gotten together. Naruto had giving up on her long ago too and they where now very close friends.

"What are you staring at?" Oops…Sasuke had caught her staring at him.

"Just thinking, how do you feel?"

"Owww…I have such a headache…" a voice said.

"Good morning Naruto, slept well?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"Sakura where´s the bathroom?" Sasuke asked looking really pale. Sakura pointed to a door and before she knew it both Sasuke and Naruto raced to the bathroom, they obviously weren´t feeling well at all. Sakura shrugged and walked in to the kitchen to find something to eat.

When Naruto came back he saw Sakura sitting there and crying.

"_Oh no! She is crying again. What to do, what to do?" _Naruto thought, with slightly panic.

"Sakura-chan what´s wrong now?" Naruto asked her.

"My…my…" she began

"Yes, yes you´re what?"

"My…my eggs, I don´t have any eggs left…"she sobbed out.

"There, there Sakura we can by you new eggs later." Naruto tried to comfort her but found it quit hard since she whasen´t listening to him at all.

"Well I´m okay now…" Sakura said as she wiped away some tears and continued too eat her food. Naruto sweat-drooped. Right then Sasuke walked into the kitchen and Sakura saw this as the perfect opportunity to ask them why they where drunk last night.

"So, anyone who whant´s to tell me why you two where drunk last night?"

"Hmmm…we where celebrating…" Naruto said and grinned at her.

"Really, what?"

"That you´re going to have a baby…"

"Thank you, you diden´t tell any one did you…?"Sakura asked.

"Tsunade." Sasuke said after he fell down on the chair.

"Yeah, yeah! Tusnade no one else!" Naruto said.

"Good! But promise not to tell anyone else okay? I´m going to work now, lock the door when you leave." With that said she went out the door. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, then made their way to their beds again.

"Good thing we diden´t tell her about that Tsunade screamed it out to everyone in the bar…" Naruto said. Sasuke only nodded in response.

"Do you think she will kill us if she finds out?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose she will at least try…" Sasuke said and then they passed out on their beds again.

* * *

WEEE! I´m done with the second chapter…Lee will be in the next chapter and Sakura will continue to fight her hormones…TA Ta … and please review! 


	3. His Back!

WEEEEEEEEEE! Hello people! Here is the third chapter. And thank you for you´re reviews you´re so cute!

Oh! Well, about my spelling and grammar. I would go and ask my English teacher about it but he scares me… and I really don´t wanna talk to him…his the only person that actually scares me…anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- His Back!

* * *

"Congratulations Sakura! I´m so happy for you." One of Sakura´s patience said to her when she gave them their medicines. All day long Sakura was hunted down by all kind of people, some she knew and some of them she diden´t even know existed at all. Sakura was at the hospital. She was a mediciel ninja and that meant helping out mostly on missions but also in the hospital a very demanding job for a pregnant women who would rather be home in her own bathroom and vomiting...But then again her old team meats where probably still in her apartment and sleeping, okay maybe not Sasuke but Naruto was for sure still there. This whasen´t the first time Naruto came to her in the middle of the night drunk. Usually Lee would look after him.

But now Sakura felt like she could kill her dear teammates, because some how the news that she was pregnant had come out and now everyone in the hole fucking Konoha knew about it! Everyone except for Lee and his team, or yaeh maybe her mother diden´t know. Sakura´s mother was on a vacation visiting her sister in hidden mist. After Sakura´s father died her mother had been out of control, she had done all kind of creasy stuff, but now things where looking brighter she would probably be very happy to know that her daughter is pregnant. But that could also mean that Sakura wont be alone for a moment since her mother is very demanding. Well anyway she was at least going to tell her Lee before her mother.

_"Hmm, thinking about Lee I wonder when he comes home again, his been out on many missions lately, he will get himself over worked if he is going to keep up with the speed he has now..."_Sakura thought to herself when she suddenly she saw something quit interesting, there in the waiting room was Gai. _"Perfect I can ask him if he knows when Lee is coming home again."_ Sakura walked up to Gai. she noticed that he was in a deep sleep and tried too wake him but it diden´t work, then it hit her.

"Gai! You´re eternal rival is here to fight you!" When Gai somehow heard those words he was now fully awake and ready too fight.

"AHA! KAKASHI SO YOU DO FEAR ME!" he said and made a dorky pose. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Hmm, Gai I need to talk too you." she said, Gai looked down at her and then got what have happen.

"Oh, so there is no fight with my eternal rival?" Gai asked Sakura

"I´m afraid not, I´m sorry for waking you up but I need to ask you when Lee is coming back?"

"IS LEE BACK!" he asked (screamed...)

"NO! But do you know where he is, I really need to talk to him." Sakura said, Gai looked at her really stupidly and then suddenly he creamed out (again)

"DO NOT WORRY! I MAITO GAI, WILL FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK TO YOU!" Gai made an even dorkyer pose (if that´s even possible) and rushed out from the hospital. **´DAMN HIS STUPID!´ **Inner Sakura screamed

_"That´s it, never ask him for information ever again, I´m going home my job is done here for today anyway."_ Sakura thought as she made her way to the changing rooms.

Naruto was feeling allot better, the hang over was nearly gone and he was eating ramen with Hinata. Sasuke on the other hand had went home he obviously did not feeling well at all, Naruto guessed that it had something to do with Sasuke not being much off a drinker. Naruto had learned to drink the hard way spending too much time with both Jiraya and Tsunade, that whasen´t healthy for the body... Naruto diden´t really dare to tell Hinata the news that Sakura was pregnant, he and Sasuke already manage to destroy it, and wanting to deal with an angry Sakura whasen´t on his ´to do´ list.

Then it hit him. Naruto and Sasuke was going to make this up to Sakura by give her something!

_"But what would a pregnant, angry, creasy, wicked women like her want? A cake...ramen...Oh ramen! Or maybe not, I better go and see Sasuke-baka."_ Naruto left Hinata to pay the bill, and soon he was outside the Uchiha mansion._ "Wuhaa! It is so big! I don´t think I ever been here sober..."_ Naruto thought. Then he remembered the first time he was at Sasuke´s home, he was very drunk...he and Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee was out, and came up with the fabulous idea to take Sasuke with them! Oddly enough Sasuke diden´t even let them inside the house. _"What a basterd...hmmm diden´t we break his window back then because we coulden´t find the door?"_ Naruto then cursed his bad memory, for not remembering things when he was drunk.

Sasuke was on the floor in his living room. He diden´t manage to make it all the way to the sofa and fell asleep on the floor, well, he was awake now but to lazy to crawl all the way to the sofa._ "Oh, I need to clean the floor...I hate cleaning, I could always make some fan girls do it for me, but then again I don´t want them in my house..."_ he was interrupted in his cleaning thoughts when someone knock on the door. _"Do I have to answer that? Probably some stupid fan girls or Itachi...I hate Itachi..."_Sasuke got up and was about to open the door when someone else open it and smacked it into his already damaged head.

"SASUKE-BAKA, ARE YOU HOME!" Naruto yelled and then saw Sasuke on the floor with a big lump on his forehead. "HAHAHAHAHAA! You look really funny with that giant lump! Where did you get it?" Naruto asked at the very pissed Uchiha.

"IDIOT YOU SMACKED THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT IN MY FACE!" Sasuke yelled, and this was bad, the Uchiha never screamed at people if he wasen´t really, really mad even Naruto knew this.

"Ooops..." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Sasuke said suspiciously calmly. "Die!"

"HELL NO!" Naruto screamed, Then there was a big fight. In the middle of the village and people where gathering around them betting on which one that might win. Sakura was on her way home when she heard allot of shouting and screams. Curious as she is she went there and what she saw made her very angry.

Naruto and Sasuke was fighting, the ANBU squads haden´t arrived yet and it was a total chaos every where.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Sakura screamed out. The audience went quiet, Naruto and Sasuke both stopped their fight, none of them diden´t really wanna turn around and face Sakura but they diden´t have a chouse now did they.

"Oh hello there Sakura, fancy meeting you here..." Naruto said, Sasuke was looking at the ground. Sakura was so angry at them. She coulden´t really tell why but it was probably her hormones that where attaching her again.

"You two must be creasy. Fighting like this INSIDE THE VILLAGE!" Sakura´s eyes diden´t look health she was truly pissed, and that made Naruto and Sasuke wanna run away and hide and not come back out until the winter. "I. Hate. You." she hissed out, and then screamed for all she was worth. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUUUUUU!" it was like ´inner Sakura´ had taken over her body and where screaming for world domination. The sky had some how become darker and it was raining slightly, the children where screaming in fear for the horrible lady and run to their parents. Then Sakura run of crying. Every thing was quiet until Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke." Naruto began "Never mess with a pregnant women." All the men in the audience made a little nod meanwhile the women glared daggers at Naruto for making such a rude comment (even tough it is true...) Sasuke only nodded slightly and then turned and walked away

thinking some thing about sending angry pregnant women at Itachi...that would kill him for sure.

Three days later Naruto and Sasuke where ready to meet Sakura again. They even brought her a present. Witch Naruto picked out with help from Hinata and Sasuke paid (against his will).

"Ohh! Guys you diden´t need to do that. Thank you so much!" Sakura said happily like nothing had happen three days ago. After she ripped of the paper she held up a pink dress for her baby. Then she started to cry.

_"Oh lord! What´s wrong now."_ Sasuke thought irritated.

_"AHHH! Shes crying. OH MY GOD WE ARE SOO DEAD NOW!" _Naruto thought almost collapsing to the ground.

"What´s wrong Sakura-chan...?"

"What if it´s a boy...boys can´t wear pink dresses..." she said sadly.

"Then we get you a new one." Sasuke said blankly, he just wanted to go home and sleep on his floor again. It was so comfortable.

"Yeah, yeah! A new on!" Naruto said happy as ever. Or maybe not he will probably have a nervous break down if Lee diden´t come home soon.

"Well yeah, Okay thank you! Now get out. I´m gonna clean the house." After Sakura had thrown them out she began to clean the house until she found the TV allot more interesting than soup the floor. She spent the rest of the evening crying at the movies ´Save Willy´ and Home Alone Two´ and eating pork.

It was in the middle of the night when Sakura woke up from some sort of noise in the kitchen. _"Someone is in my kitchen! A thief maybe? I better kill him anyway..."_ Sakura slowly got out from her bed, took her kunai with her and made her way forth the kitchen. She saw that the refrigerators door was open and the light shone at the thief._ "Oh my god his so ugly, maybe it´s a monster?" _Sakura thought when she saw what she thought was the ugly monster thief. _"I better kill him and do the world a favor!" _Sakura tackle the ugly monster thief to the ground and was about to stab him with her kunai knife if the ugly monster thief haden´t shouted out loud.

"AHHH! SAKURA IT´S MEEEE!"

"Die...whoops...LEE!" Sakura yelled and throw her arms around his neck.

"Yup I´m back with the spirit of youth in me stronger that ever!" Lee said and hugged her back.

"Ohh...Lee I´m so happy it´s you. Sorry for attaching you but I thought that you where an ugly monster thief." she sobbed out in his neck.

"Well everyone makes mistakes, shall we go back to bed? I´m tired from the mission." Lee said and helped Sakura up. Sakura was happy now when Lee was back home maybe she could tell him now. When they where lying in their bed Sakura felt it was about time to tell him the good news.

"Lee..."

"Hmmm..."

"I´m pregnant..."

"...snore..." Lee was snoring loudly, and Sakura was once again pissed. **´DAMN HIM! HE FELL A SLEEP! **´Inner Sakura screamed out._ "Oh, he must have been very pissed...no! I mean tired. Or something like it."_ Sakura thought. **´YEAH! FUCK HIM!**_´ "OH! SHUT UP!"_ The combat between Sakura and Inner Sakura continued a while until she (the body) fell asleep.

The next day would be interesting, Sakura would try to tell Lee about the baby and she would tell her friends about it too.

* * *

At last I´m donne with this chapter…I think it´s kind of boring , but I will try to make the next chapter better…please review It makes me so happy and it makes me whant to write more…see ya! 


	4. The news

Well, I´m back. I´m sorry for not coming with a new chapter for such a long time…but I have being busy with other things…Well thanks anyway for you´re reviews you make me so happy…! 

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 4- The news…

* * *

When the morning came and Sakura was fully awake after a very exiting moment in the bathroom when her dinner from last night, came up to say ´hello´ again. When would this stop?

When she entered the bedroom again she saw that Lee was starting to wake up from his sleep. He slept like a dead fish all night, diden´t even wake up when Sakura was rushing to the bathroom now and then, not even when she was crying because her pillow fell down on the dirty floor when she run to the bathroom...

"God morning! Is the spirit of youth strong in you today?" he asked happily. Sakura glared at him.

_"Hmm...What have I done now?"_ Lee thought to himself. Then suddenly she started to cry like creasy. _"AHHHAHAAA! SHE´S CRYING THIS IS BAD!"_ Lee jumped up from the bed and rushed to Sakura, he hugged her tightly and started to cry himself. Well, this sort of made Sakura stop crying and she looked upat the crying Lee.

"Lee? why are you crying...are you hurt..." she asked him.

"No...not really, just crying because you did...by the way, why did you cry?" Lee stopped to cry and looked down at Sakura. Now was a good chance to tell him about the baby, hopefully he wouldent faint, just start to cry like a girl or something like it…

"Lee, I´m pregnant, were having a baby..." she said, he stared her in her eyes and then well…he fainted. **´FUCK HIM! HE FUCKING FAINTED!´ **Inner Sakura was furious. This wasen´t supposed to happen. Well, no use in sitting here and look at a fainted Lee, she thought to herself. Meanwhile he was blacked out she could go get some breakfast and find the phone number to her mother. Even if Lee liked it or not they had to tell her mother. It just happened to be like this that Sakura´ mother diden´t like Lee at all, in fact she even tried to food poison him on the family dinner. Unlucky for her that Gai was there and eat Lee´s food. Poor Gai was in coma for six days…

Lee himself has no idea that Sakura´s mother hate him, he likes her just because she is Sakura´s mother. And if Sakura is wonderful, then her mother must be wonderful to, right? But he did have a strange felling when he was around her…

When Lee woke up again from his sleep (faint) he thought about what Sakura said before he fainted.

FLASHBACK

"Lee, I´m pregnant, were having a baby..."

END OF FLASHBACK

"_I´m gonna be a father...HAHAA In you´re face Neji! I´m better on making babys than you are! In you´re face, in you´re face, in you´re face, in you´re faaa... Huh, I´m going to be a father...oh, that´s just...just very...interesting..oh dear."_**THUMP!** And then our dear Lee fainted... again...

Sakura entered the room at the exact moment when Lee fainted again for the second time this day, and she had to admit that it was a bit annoying. So she decided to wake him up gently.

Sakura got some cold water and splashed it on his face. Lee woke up immediately and screaming something about that he whasen´t the one who peed in his pants...Sakura took the wise decision not to ask about that, whatever it was. She really diden´t want to know.

"Lee, awake all ready..." she said, and stared at him. Lee wasent really fully awake just yet. But enough awake to realize that Sakura was the one that caused the water trick.

"Hm...yaeh...I´m awake..." he diden´t care about the water, the confusion from his news was still whirling around in his confused little head. Sakura sat down beside him, she had no idea if he really was happy about the baby, all he had done was fainting, and when he woke up he fainted again.

"Lee...aren´t you happy..." she said looking at the ground before her. Lee looked up at her and moved closer to her.

"Sakura...I´m very happy about it, just..." he trailed of

"Just, what Lee?" Sakura said and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. What if he diden´t want to have a child with her, was there something else that bothered him, diden´t he love her the way she loved him? Sakura thought, she could fell that she had tears in her eyes.

"I just cant understand that the most beautiful women I ever known is caring my, no our child...It´s unbelievable..." he said, he bended down closer to her and kissed her passionately on her lips. Sakura was more that happy, even ´inner Sakura´ kept quiet.

"Hmmm...I love you..." she whispered in his ear.

"I love you to so much..." Lee said he was about to kiss her again when she suddenly stood up and poor Lee was thrown of the bed.

"OH, LORD I´M LATE FOR WORK!" Sakura screamed out. she rushed out from the room and talked in hyper speed.

"LeeIneedtogettoworknow,wecancelebraitwhenIgethome.Thenwegonnacallmymotherandmyfriendsanddon´tforgettofeedthecat,oh,waitwedonthaveacatsillymeHa,ha,ha,wellanywayseeyoukiss,kiss." she said rushed up to him and kissed his forehead, then she rushed out the door. Lee was left on the bedroom floor thinking of what in the world was she saying, he diden´t cash any word out of that hyper talk. Then suddenly she open the door.

"Leecanyoupleasegotothestoreandbysomefood,anddontforgetthebeans,seeya!" then she slammed the door and was gone. The only words Lee got from this was ´store´ and beans...but that coulden´t be right, Sakura dont like beans, he must have heard wrong...So here he was all alone in there apartment, how boring.

Then it hit him again and he felt himself get more and more panic.

_"I´m going to be a father. What to do! Oh dear...oh dear...oh dear...OH DEAR! Oh my god I´m repeating myself! Wait, no I diden´t, yes I did! I´m going insane!"_ Lee thought hysterical. Now you may think that there is something seriously wrong with Lee, and there is. But there is a perfectly good explanation for that. He simply spends to much time with Gai. And everyone knows that Gai his insane...why else would he wear green spandex if he wherent insane? Think about it, it make sense dosent it?

Lee knew what he had to do. He had to talk to Gai about this. And so Lee went to the training grounds where he was sure that he could find his former sensei.

When he got there he actually found more then his former sensei, he find his whole former team! This must have been his lucky day.

"And so you see Neji, the spirit of youth is all around you. There is nothing for you to fear. Flowers are good, not bad Neji. And Tenten if you´re having you´re period again then there is nothing I can do for you, you just have to smell in the spirit of youth and that will heal all you´re problems." Gai lectured his old students.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tenten asked Gai, Neji just stood there staring at his sensei not knowing what to do. He was never good at handling his former sensei. But he made the conclusion that Gai´s destiny was to be a twisted man, and this time Neji were right about the destiny thing…

Lee was happy to see them all again. Now he could tell them all at once the good news.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed out and rushed up to Gai, Neji and Tenten.

"LEE!"

"GAI- SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Lee and Gai was crying and hugging each other. Tenten was happy to see Lee again and Neji well…he was just Neji…

"Lee! You´re back, it must have been the spirit of youth that led you home to you´re village!" Gai said. He let go of Lee and turned to Neji "Neji I told you he wasen´t dead!"

"What! I never said that he was dead?" Neji said, was Gai making up strange stories of his own in his twisted head or what?

"Neji, never mind him…" Tenten said, Neji only gave her a small nod, they both knew that Gai was fucked up in his head.

"My dear old team I have something to say." Lee said. "I´m going to be a father! Sakura is pregnant!" Lee said smiling at his old team. Gai started to cry he hugged Lee and they both jumped up and down in joy.

"Wow…so the rumors where true…" Tenten said "Congratulations Lee I´m so happy for you!" she said and hugged him.

"Thank you Tenten, I fell like I´m the happiest man in the world!" Lee said

"Yeah! You must be so happy, right Neji…Neji…NEJI?" Tenten screamed. Neji was staring into space and then **THUMP!** Neji fainted. Everyone stared down at him.

"Well I fainted too…" Lee said thoughtfully…"But I never knew that Neji had the capacity to do that…" The others nodded and then they continued to congratulate Lee.

* * *

So That's it…Next chapter will take a while since I´m going on vacation. I´m thinking on having Sakura´s mother in the next chapter, but I´m not sure yet…well any way take care, have fun, Ta ta and don't forget to REVIEW! Ifyou want to… 


	5. The chapter with out a name!

Hello! I´m back in black, as usual…I always wear black…Anyway, thank you for you´re reviews. It makes me happy! But well I already know that my spelling and grammar SUCKS! But I´m trying my best here and wont give up! …enjoy the story…maybe…whatever…

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Itachi would be mine FOREVER!

* * *

Chapter 5- The chapter with out a name!

* * *

Lee was sure of it.

If Neji fainted it must meant that the world was coming to an end. Lee had to think fast. What did he want to do before the world was destroyed?

But was there anything left that he really, really wanted? He had is Sakura, and they were expecting a baby in about 7 months. Lee also had proved that you could be a great ninja even if you wasent good at genjutsu or ninjutsu. What more could he ask for? Nothing, in Lee´s opinion.

Neji´s headache where getting worse. What the fuck happen? Last thing he remember was that Gai had a speech about something not so important things… and then Lee came and said something about…about that he was going to be a father. And then it all went black…

Oh lord! This can´t be true. Lee is going to be a father, but whos the mother? It must be Sakura. But then the child would look something like a chibi Lee with pink hair!

"_Poor child…"_ Neji thought. Then he felt hat he was no longer on the ground. Instead he found himself in his own bed at his apartment. Right then Lee walked in.

"Hey Neji! Hows you´re head? You got a really, really big and nasty lump on the back of you´re head." Lee said cheerfully.

"Really I have? I diden´t notice, fool." Neji said sarcastically.

"You diden´t! Lucky I told you."

"_Gosh, I seriously hope the child don´t get Lee´s brain." _Neij thought, while he stared at Lee.

"So, aren't you gonna ask?"

"Ask what!"

"How you got here." Lee said still very cheerfully.

"I don´t need to ask that. Since it is very obvious that you helped me home." Neji was quiet for a sec and then continued " Thank you for you´re help, but please leave me now." He said and walked past Lee.

"What! Is that all? Are you sure that you´re really fine, you seem a bit of…" Lee asked Neji.

"Why do you ask." Neji asked and looked up at Lee with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"You´re jealous, aren´t you."

"So, what if I am."

"Ha! You´re jealous of me because I´m getting a family and you´re still single! Right!" Lee said, still very cheerfully but now because he had figured out something that the Hyuuga diden´t even bother not to show…

"No. I´m not jealous, but if you like to think that I am, then go a head."

"Thank you!" Lee said and made ´a good guy pose´ "So, why did you faint?"

"I have no reason to explain myself to you."

"Grumpy, are we…"

"…" Ignoring that comment Neji continued what ever he was doing, till he coulden´t bear it any more but hade to ask again. "Lee are you really going to become a father?"

"Huh…yeah…I am, cool heh?

"Well, Then I wish you and Sakura good luck."

"Wow! Thank you Neji. Well I better leave now. See ya!" Lee said and skipped away to the door.

"_His fucking nuts…"_ Neji thought.

Sakura was at the super mall shopping new clothes for her self. She sure had big problems, she needed clothes for pregnant women but they diden´t have any thing in pink! So after yelling at the shop owner and eating some pork ice cream, things where looking brighter again.

"_This sure is nice…here I am a cute girl and pregnant…lucky me…Who am I kidding? This sucks I cant eat anything with out barfing it up again…Oh, is that a pizza! I want it."_ And so Sakura went in to get her pizza. When she came out again she heard a voice behind her.

"Did you think I woulden´t notice how much you eat now days? Sakura-chan!"

"Huh…Oh, Ino-chan! Long time no see." Sakura said and waved too Ino.

"Cut the crap, Sakura-chan! And stop eating you´ll get fat!"

"Really? Who are you the one to talk whats that an ice cream maybe?" Sakura said and pointed at the ice cream Ino was holding.

"HA! This happen to be Shikamaru´s ice cream not mine!" Ino said while blushing like madly.

"What, you´re on a date or something?" **´HAHAAA! I KNOW EVERYTHING!´** Inner Sakura screamed.

"NO! We are not on a date. I just needed company, since you have been to busy too hang out with me!" Ino snatched back.

"Well, to tell you the truth I´m pregnant! And that´s why I have been to ´busy´ to hang out with you." **´TAKE THAT INO PIG!´** Ino looked like she was about to faint.

"You´re…you´re… pre…pregnant?" she stuttered out.

"Yup! And Lee´s the father!" Sakura aid proudly.

"Ohhh! That´s wonderful!" Ino shouted, and jumped up to Sakura too hug her.

"Ma, ma what´s going on." Shikamaru said as he entered the scene.

"Shikamaru! Sakura is PREGNANT!" Ino shouted happily.

"So? I already know that." Shikamuru said as he scratched the back of his head lazy.

"What! You knew that, but diden´t tell me!" Ino screamed at him.

"Huh…this sucks…congratulations Sakura!" with that he left.

"HEY! YOU LAZY ASS COME BACK HERE!" Ino yelled, and run after Shikamaru.

"_Right. They never really change do they?"_ Sakura thought.** ´FUC K THEM!´** _"I hate my ´Inner self´" _

When Sakura got home Lee was already home and was quit busy with making dinner.

"I´m home!" she yelled when she entered the apartment.

"Hello, my little pink love!" Lee called in a singsong voice.

"Oh, what´s for dinner?"

" Hamburger, my love!"

" Hamburger? I don´t want hambureger…" Sakura said with tears I her eyes,

"HAHAHAAA!" Lee screamed with his hands in the air "DON´T CRY! What do you want!"

"I want pizza!"

"Then I will go and get it, with the spirit of youth beside me nothing can stop me!" Lee made a ´good guy´ pose and was walking to the door when it suddenly flew open and smashed Lee into the wall.

"HELLOOOO!" someone screamed.

"MOTHER!" Sakura screamed.

"NANI, NANI!" Naruto screamed.

"Hello." Hinata said.

"SAKURA! DARLING!"

"LEE!" Sakura screamed

"NANI, NANI NANI?" Naruto screamed

"Huuhhhoowwww…" Lee said and fell down on the floor.

"Ohhh! Lee say something!" Sakura rushed up to the smashed Lee and held him tightly.

"Owww…" was all he managed to say.

"Sakura don´t get all worked up about that. Come and say ´hello´ to me instead."

"Huh? Mother! Is that you?" Sakura asked the lady,

"Well, yes. Now ignore him and give me a hug!" Sakura went up and hugged her mother. Then she noticed Hinata and Naruto in the doorway.

"Naruto, Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"We…we helped you´re mother to find her way to you´re apartment." Hinata answered.

"Oh…thank you!" Sakura said.

"Con…congratulations too the baby. Sakura!" Hinata said.

"Oh, thank you Hinata-chan, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you, me and Naruto are going to eat out too night."

"Yeah, yeah! Let´s leave Hinata-chan! See ya!" Naruto said and pushed Hinata out side and closed the door after waving goodbye.

"Such nice people. Allot better than this thing" Mrs. Haruno said and pointed at Lee

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked and continued to drag Lee up to the sofa.

"Me? I just wanted to see my baby girl, before I move away."

"Move! Where?"

"To Hidden Rain. But do not fear I will stay here over the weekend! Now what´s for dinner."

Mrs Haruno said and made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh lord, this is going to be a long weekend…I better watch out so she dosent try to kill Lee again..."

* * *

This chapter sucks…

I´ll try to make the next one better, and try to update it faster too…anyway have fun enjoy the summer and review! See ya!


	6. Mother!

Sorry for the very late update, usually I update every month, but I missed the last one, you know school starts again and everything...anyway enjoy...Thanks for all the reviews!

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 6- Mother!

* * *

"Mother what do you mean?" Sakura asked her mother.

"What do you mean, darling?" her mother asked and turned around.

"You said that you´re moving away!"

"Yes I am, and you wanna know why?"

"Yes!" Sakura´s temper was rising. Lee was watching the secen while he munched on a piece of bread. They already had eaten dinner and to Sakura´s surprise her mother diden´t try to pioson Lee this time. But than was just a matter of time, sooner or later she would try something and Lee would probably fall for it.

Sakura sighed again, why coulden´t her mother just accept the truth? Sakura love Lee and nothing would change that.

"Fine! I´ll tell you. I´m moving because of that!" mrs Haruno said and pointed at Lee.

"Hmmm?" Lee looked up from his piece of bread with a questioning expression on his face.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed in rage

"What?" Lee asked, he had no clue what was going on.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Sakura screamed out at her mother.

"Simple." Mrs Haruno said without looking at her daughter in the face.

"MOTHER!" Sakura screamed while the inner one screamed things like **BITCH!´** yeah stuff like that.

"Umm, Sakura honey..." Lee said and got up from his chair " You shoulden´t scream at you´re mother like that..."

"Oh...Lee, you have no clue what is going on have you...?" Sakura asked and sweat dropped.

"Um, no." he said "How about we tell her the good news?" he asked her smiling

"What news?" mrs Haruno asked

_"Well, I guess it´s now or never..."_ Sakura thought. She took a deep breath. "Mom...me and Lee is going to have a baby...I´m pregnant." she said. Lee smiled, Sakura waited for a response. But after a while she began to wonder if her mother had died, then suddenly...

_**THUMP!**_

Lee and Sakura stared at mrs Haruno with big wide eyes.

"Sakura...you´re mother fainted..."Lee said and continued to stare at mrs Haruno on the floor.

"Yes, she did..." Sakura said staring at her mothers spinning eyes. _"She diden´t really take it the way I thought she would, oh well...at least she diden´t die...yet..."_ she thought to her self, **HOLY SHIT! MOM FAINTED! FUCK!´** Inner Sakura screamed in panic, one of the problems of having a inner self...they flip out a lot...

"Um, should I move her to the sofa?" Lee asked while rubbing his cheek

"Nah, let her be. I´m sleepy… coming?" Sakura asked, and began to walk over to the bedroom.

"Yeah, I´m coming..." he said but decided to put mrs Haruno on the sofa anyway, with some blankets. Who knows maybe it will be a cold night...? ( aww…what a sweet son in law…)

Sasuke was walking down the streets. He was supposed to meet up with Naruto and Hinata at the ramen bar for some reason, he diden´t really listen when Naruto told him...

It surprised him allot that Naruto haven´t noticed yet why Hinata was hanging out with them so much. But what could you expect...the dope diden´t get much, he´ll probably never know that Hinata likes him if no ones told him. Not like Sasuke cares about the dopes love life but its kind of sad, because the hyuuga girl have serious problem with her shyness.

Anyway...he was walking down the street when he suddenly spotted the other Hyuuga.

Neji had already sensed him and spun around to stare at him.

"Uchiha." he greeted

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said in a very bored tone.

"Where are you heading."

"The ramen bar." Sasuke said looking away from Neji

"Me too." Neji and Sasuke continued to walk in silence, until they reached the ramen bar. Inside was everyone Tenten, Choji, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino and Shikamaru.

"AH! There you are, what took you so long?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Sasuke- baka, you´re so slow. We waited for a long time!" Naruto shouted with his mouth full of ramen.

"Shut up dope." Sasuke said and took a seat next to Shikamaru.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Naruto screamed. He was about to rush up but Hinata grabbed him in his clothes and pulled him down. "Nani, nani?" Naruto asked her.

"Please...please...dont fight...here..." she said while she blushed. Naruto stared at her for a second but then nodded while smiling at her…still his mouth full of ramen, not a nice sight…

"So why are we here?" Shikamaru broke the silence, while he took a sip from his green tea.

"AH! Yeah, well I thought, since everyone here knows that Sakura and Lee are going to have a baby. I thought that we should give them a surprise party!" Ino clap her hands together and smiled happily.

"Yeah! Thats such a great idea Ino! Lee and Sakura would be so happy!" Tenten said "Right Neji!"

"Hn...why not..." Neji said and continued his stare contest he and Sasuke started just a while ago.

"I...I...think it´s a wonder...wonderful idea Ino-chan." Hinata said

"Yeah it´ll be so much fun..." Ino said

"Will there be food?" Coji asked while he had his ramen contest with Naruto.

"Uhu...there will be food. But I think that everyone should help to pay for this." Ino said. Everyone nodded in agreement

"...Fine..." Shino said and got up, leaving and dragging Kiba with him. (Shino talked!)

"See you later me and Shino have a mission with some other dude!" Kiba waved good bye as he was dragged out.

"This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru said bored to death.

"What was that!" Ino snatched at him

"Uhu...nothing..." he tried to get away, but Ino catch him and held him up

"Um Ino-chan...do...do...you need any help with this, heh…party?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we can help you." Tenten said and got up.

"Oh really! Thank you guys. Lets get going. And you Shikamaru is coming with us!"

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru said after he was dropped to the ground again, Ino dragged him and Tenten and Hinata with her leaving the rest behind.

So they could continue there stupid contests…

Mrs Haruno woke up from the sounds from the birds outside. She sat up in the sofa. Some of her pink hair fell down in her eyes. Brushing them away she began to wonder what happen. All she remembered was a strange dream something about Sakura...she was pregnant and... Lee was the father...But that would be more of a nightmare...woulden´t it? Lucky it wasent true then...

"Ah! Good morning mrs Haruno!" Lee greeted when he came walking into the living room.

"Morning..."she said, she diden´t want to say ´good morning´ since this wasen´t a ´good morning´, and definitely not when the first person she meet this morning was Lee.

"Hows you´re head? You hit it when you fainted lat night." Lee asked her

"Fainted?" she asked, but now she could fell a small pain in the back of her head. "Why did I faint?"

"Oh! You don´t remember! You fainted after Sakura told you she was pregnant!"

"Aha...and whose the father?"

"Me!" Lee said while he made a ´good guy´ pose and stars was shining around him.

Somewhere in Konoha Naruto was walking down the streets, when he suddenly heard a faint scream. _"Funny! That almost sounded like Sakura! But why would she scream this early in the morning?"_ he thought to himself and continued to walk in peace...

* * *

So...thats it for this time...hopefully the next one will come soon. It´s a little short but you´ll have to live with that...well please review...see ya!

(Question box time! Is it a big ´M´ or a small ´m´ in mrs Haruno…I cant remember wish, so please help me sort this out….?)


End file.
